


Google Search: What Happens When Two Tornadoes Collide?

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hair Brushing, M/M, softest porn ever, why isn't fellatio a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Ever hear the one about how the state of someone's hair indicates the state of their mind?





	Google Search: What Happens When Two Tornadoes Collide?

Stupid. It was stupid for him to be this concerned about his appearance, but as Locus frowned at the tangled mass of his hair, he couldn’t help but frown. At another time of his life, he may have just ignored matted balls of hair, pulled it onto the back of his head, tied it there with a muttered ‘fuck it’. But now, something made him want to take care of himself. To…feel clean.

He glanced over his shoulder as the door opened, both relaxing and tensing as he realized it was only Agent Washington. “Washington,” he greeted quietly, turning away from the mirror and trying to pretend he hadn’t been doing anything foolish, like scrutinizing his appearance in the mirror. “is there something you needed?”

Wash shook his head, pulling his helmet over his head and holding it underneath his arm. “No. Just wanted to check on you.” Locus raised an eyebrow at him, not sure how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Wash smiled, not condescending or even amused, really. Just a smile, almost like solidarity. “We hadn’t seen you all day, so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Locus frowned, still not sure what the hell to do with that. “Oh. …well, I’m fine,” he said slowly, feeling awkward as hell. “No injuries to report.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Wash corrected gently. “I mean like, are you okay? In general?”

“…I would like to avoid this conversation.”

“Me too. But we should probably have it anyway. Unless you’d like me to call Tucker in here, he’ll force it out of you, trust me.”

“No thank you,” Locus said quickly. “I’m…fine. Just tired. And…and I need to brush my hair.”

That one actually did get a short laugh out of Wash, and Locus scowled just a bit before realizing he wasn’t being made fun of. It wasn’t an ugly, bitter, taunting laugh like Felix always directed at him when he got ‘soft’.

“It’s not funny,” he protested anyway.

“I know, sorry,” Wash amended, still laughing slightly. “It was just…um. Cute,” he said, awkward but sounding genuine.

“…cute.”

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, big guy.”

Locus rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the strange urge to smile. He couldn’t really call what was happening between himself and Washington (and Tucker, occasionally, but that was…something to process at a later date) a relationship. More like a study in becoming a human being. Still, he couldn’t ignore the fascination, the fluttering in his chest, the hot desire that felt similar and yet very different to the want he’d had for Felix. He’d mostly just wanted to shut Felix up, leeching comfort and physical contact and orgasms from him at the same time. With Washington it was…different. He still wanted to take those things, but he wanted to give them, too.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror again and grimaced, reaching to tie it up. He paused as he felt a warm, calloused hand on his wrist. “I could…you know. Do it for you,” Wash said haltingly, his ears slowly going beet red.

“…you want to brush my hair for me.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Wash huffed, and Locus watched him in the reflection mirror as he frowned at the back of his head. “I just thought…never mind. I can go.”

“No,” Locus gasped, flushing the instant he realized how desperate he sounded. “I mean. That would…well. I can’t see the back too well, so. It only seems logical.”

“Right. Logical,” Wash agreed, and Locus didn’t need to check the mirror to know he was grinning. The bed dipped a bit as Wash settled behind him, a heavily freckled arm reaching toward the nightstand to retrieve Locus’ hairbrush. “Man. You’re really tangled up back here.”

“Thank you,” Locus said dryly, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. “I’m aware.”

“Just saying.”

They both went quiet as Wash rested a hand on top of Locus’ head, holding his head still as he began to tease out the tangles. It stung a little bit, but nothing Locus couldn’t handle without blinking an eye. Despite that, he found himself deeply appreciating the way that Wash kept his hand planted firmly, keeping the brush from yanking his hair too hard. This was weird as hell, and Locus felt like he was lost at fucking sea with no idea how to handle his situation, and yet he wasn’t trying to escape. In fact he never wanted to leave.

After a few minutes of work, the brush was gliding through Locus’ hair with ease. Locus sat up a bit, expecting Wash to pull away now that the job was done. He didn’t, however, slowing the strokes and paying special attention to massaging his scalp with the bristles. Locus’ eyes fluttered a bit, and he resisted the urge to hum low in his chest.

“You okay there?” came a teasing voice in his ear.

Locus wasn’t sure when his eyes had finally slid closed, but decided he didn’t care, feeling practically boneless. He hummed quietly, freezing when he felt teeth nipping at his earlobe. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Stop countering my questions with questions,” Locus huffed, grunting quietly as Wash’s lips brushed underneath his ear, then trailed small pecks down to his shoulder. He blinked as he was suddenly pulled backward, landing on his back and watching as Wash swung one leg over to straddle his waist. “…oh.”

Wash snickered, leaning forward to kiss him gently. “Yeah. I like your hair.”

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Wash kissed him again, sliding his fingers into the newly untangled locks, balling up his fists slightly and smiling as Locus hummed at the light tugging. He pulled away only to continue pressing his lips to Locus’ throat, sucking at his pulse point and leaving a soft, brown bruise.

“Nngh. You’re leaving marks.”

“Oh no,” Wash grinned, licking the bruise lightly. “How clumsy of me.”

“You’re an ass.”

Wash snickered. He started to roll his hips slowly, the bulge in his pants pressing enticingly against Locus’ own. “How you feeling tonight?”

Locus hummed, pressing his hips upward. “Good. Give me more.”

“Yes, sir,” Wash grinned, kissing him briefly as a reward for communicating. “Sit up for me.”

Locus obeyed, pushing himself up to sit and watching as Wash hooked his fingers into the band of Locus’ briefs. Locus lifted his hips slightly to allow them to slide down over his ass, swallowing as Wash brought them over his thighs and past his feet, tossing them to the side.

He inhaled deeply through his nose as Wash nosed at the crook of his thigh, causing Locus to instinctively tense up and arch slightly. He settled down again after a moment, releasing the breath softly as kisses were pressed along the insides of both of his thighs. He slid his fingers into Wash’s hair, grunting low in his chest. Wash seemed to understand, glancing up at him and grinning crookedly. “Impatient.”

“Tease,” Locus retorted, quirking an eyebrow dryly.

“A tease is someone who doesn’t plan to deliver,” Wash said automatically, pausing with a mildly horrified expression. “…fuck, I sound like Tucker.”

Locus snorted in amusement, grinning. He didn’t realize what he’d done until he noticed the pleased, faintly dumbfounded expression on Wash’s face. “What?”

“Nothing. You…have a nice smile,” Wash said haltingly, though he didn’t break eye contact. After a few seconds of semi-awkward silence, Wash went back to work, finally pressing a kiss to the tip of Locus’ cock. It had softened slightly with the talking, so Wash scooted forward an inch or two and set about pressing open mouthed kisses up and down the length, laving it periodically with his tongue until it was solid beneath his lips again. His eyes darted up to Locus’ face, smiling as noted his chest rising and falling a bit more heavily than normal.

Locus swallowed, lifting his chin slightly as he tried to hide his reaction. A strange anxiety swirled in his gut at letting Washington see him vulnerable, his mind conjuring up images of his face twisted up in a taunting smirk, his mouth slinging barbs meant to make him feel small. But all he got was a smile, that same tired, lopsided smile that made him feel more understood than he had in his life.

As soon as he settled again, he slid his fingers back into Wash’s hair, experimentally guiding him forward. Wash hummed happily in response, eyes fluttering closed again. The noise sent soft vibrations along Locus’ foreskin and he gasped, trying to stifle it at the last second as his fist tightened around Wash’s locks. Wash grinned understatedly and parted his lips, finally taking Locus’ cock between them and sucking him down to the hilt. His nose burrowed into the tuft of hair smattering Locus’ pelvis, trailing up his stomach and chest and spilling down to connect to the curls on his legs.

Locus’ eyes fluttered as he fought to keep them open, his jaw hanging slightly and allowing soft gasps of air to pass between his lips. He lost the battle with his eyelids once Wash started to bob, shallowly at first, then deeper once his jaw loosened. After a minute he pressed far enough that the head of Locus’ cock became constricted by his throat, and Locus couldn’t help the noisy groan. When Wash didn’t react other than to moan just as loudly, bringing up his scarred hands to hold onto Locus’ hips with calloused palms, Locus finally relaxed. He let himself fall back a bit, bracing his weight on his forearms and his head falling back past his shoulders.

Locus offering himself up seemed to do it for Wash. He pulled away with a loud pop, his lips shining with saliva as he scrambled to his feet and shoved his pants and underwear off in one both. Once his bottom half was bare he clambered into Locus’ lap, straddling him and licking his palm before gathering up both of their cocks and beginning to pump. The rhythm was rapid, but not clumsy, his wrist twisting on the upstroke. Locus groaned and kissed him bruisingly, his teeth digging into Wash’s lips before their tongues met and curled around each other. He wrapped one arm around Wash’s back, holding him tight to his chest as the other hand made a fist in Wash’s hair once more.

Wash smiled breathlessly, burying his face into Locus’ neck and pressing filthy kisses to the skin. Locus hummed lowly, eyes heavily lidded and breath coming deeply from between his lips. The hand splayed across Wash’s freckled shoulder blades slid down, fingertips following the curve of his spine. It settled on his ass, cupping one cheek and squeezing rhythmically. Wash made a happy noise in his throat, thrusting into his own palm and creating friction for both of them. “Fuck,” he sighed, and the hoarse note of his voice sent a shiver down to Locus’ toes.

“Up,” he instructed lowly, Wash obeying immediately and earning himself a firm kiss as a reward. Locus felt the absence of Wash’s palm deeply as it was removed from his erection, but it was nothing more than motivation to move quickly as he leaned to rifle through his nightstand for lubricant. Felix had always teased him for being so concerned about it, snarking about how they weren’t on a date, he didn’t have to be so fucking soft. Wash didn’t say anything, just lay on his back, catching his breath and waiting.

Locus returned with the tiny bottle of lubricant, trying to hide how his fingers trembled as he popped the cap. He’d never been able to help that; the excitement sent all of his nerves on haywire. Felix always used to make jabs about being the most jittery sniper in the galaxy.

Fuck, he needed to stop thinking about Felix. Felix was dead, Felix had been no good for him, no good for himself. And Washington was below him, now, his eyes wide and eager and his body spread without fear. It was a bit amazing, considering their past, but Locus knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. And though he’d probably never be able to say it - Washington was certainly a gift.

He paused for a moment to take Washington’s thighs in both of his hands, lifting him up and sliding a pillow underneath him. With his hips properly elevated, Locus returned to the task of slicking his fingers, starting with just one for the moment. He painted Wash’s hole briefly before sliding inside, his palm and wrist turned skyward for better leverage. Wash tensed slightly before inhaling deeply through his nose. His muscles relaxed in time with the slow exhalation, and Locus worked on easing in another finger.

Once he’d managed two and applied another coating of lube, Locus began to pump, fucking Wash slowly on his fingers. Wash grunted softly and pressed his head back into the mattress, eyes still open but half-lidded and unfocused. Locus watched him intently, at some point finding himself leaning forward to hover and get a better view. Wash didn’t seem to mind, grinning lazily up at him and stretching to plant a kiss on his mouth. Locus returned it firmly, increasing the speed of his fingering. He gently curled his fingertips, losing Wash’s mouth as the man ground his head back and whined toward the ceiling. Locus couldn’t help the self-satisfied grin. “Good?”

“Yes,” Wash panted, spreading his legs even wider. “God. Do it harder.”

Locus hummed lowly and jabbed his fingertips into the bundle of nerves he’d found, his gut curling hotly at the guttural groan that earned him. He kept up the force as he returned to his quick speed, his wrist starting to protest, but he ignored it completely in favor of watching Washington’s face contort and his eyes roll back into his head. He ground his own hips against the mattress, his breath mingling with Wash’s as they both panted into each other’s space. When he felt overwhelmed he searched for an anchor, starting with Wash’s lips and then moving to a peaked nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the bud and humming in response to Wash’s breathy moan. He still hadn’t touched Wash’s dick since getting his fingers in him, and the man’s chiseled hips kept rolling up into the air in search of friction.

Locus decided to take pity on him and slid down the bed, taking the head of Washington’s cock into his mouth and beginning to suck firmly. He bobbed with long strokes at first, then staccato once he found a comfortable rhythm to match his fingers. Wash appeared thrilled, arching off of the bed and releasing a hoarse, rasping whine. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, his body starting to shake and his flush traveling down to his collar. Locus found himself smiling again.

He hollowed his cheeks on an upstroke, swirling his tongue around the head, and Wash gasped a weak warning. Locus stayed firmly where he was, his eyes on Washington’s face as he found himself swallowing his cum a moment later. The contorted, blissed out expression was all it took for him to release his own load over the sheets, groaning and rolling his hips against the cotton.

Locus continued to bob and lick slowly, only pulling away when Wash was completely soft and whimpered in distress at the continued stimulation. He let Wash’s dick slip from his mouth with a soft pop, growling deeply and sucking a hickey onto the juncture of Wash’s hip. He smirked as Wash gave him a playfully raised eyebrow for that. “Now we match.”

Wash laughed quietly, his eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed the afterglow. Locus fell onto his back beside him, catching his own breath. His mouth still tasted of salt and sweat, and he let it sit heavy on his tongue, rolling it around his taste buds and deciding he liked it. He glanced at Wash out of the corner of his eye, somehow feeling like he should avoid contact, maybe leave the bed and let him sleep. But Wash rolled onto his side and threw an arm over his chest, and Locus slowly relaxed.

“Did you come?” Wash asked, mumbling into Locus’ chest with his cheek smashed and hindering his speech.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Wash sighed, smiling deliriously with his eyes closed. He reached upward and ran his fingers through Locus’s hair, still free of tangles but now a bit frizzy from the night’s activities. “C’n I stay?”

Locus frowned slightly, his gut twisting pleasantly, even in the presence of his uncertainty. Sometimes, he had no fucking clue what to make of Agent Washington. “...sure.”

Wash lifted the corner of his mouth and settled down further into the blankets. Locus watched him for a moment, then reached and pulled the duvet further up until it was covering Washington’s shoulders. Wash was asleep in minutes, the warmth knocking him right out.

Locus stayed stock still for a long while, terrified (for reasons to be evaluated later) of shifting and waking him. Eventually he found himself able to relax, sure that Wash wasn’t going to stir and decide to go back to his own quarters after all. Locus slowly shifted onto his side, where he slept better, and smiled a bit as Wash simply rolled over and pressed his back into Locus’ chest. He could work with this, he decided. He stuck one of his legs in between Wash’s, and wrapped his arm around Wash’s waist to pull him a little closer. Wash’s hair was underneath his nose, but he didn’t try to move away, taking the opportunity to press into it instead. It was soft, and clean, and smelled like cheap shampoo.

Locus let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. The warmth and solid press of Wash’s body settled his nerves, bringing him down to earth and anchoring him there. The sound of his breath and the softness of his hair against his skin turned off his mind, and he fell asleep more quickly than he had in years.


End file.
